Two of Hearts
by CiaoPartigiano
Summary: Kiku Honda believed he was nothing special but all that changed when a mystical Joker told him he was Queen to the Kingdom of Hearts. Now Kiku must face a dangerous foe who wants revenge against the Four Kingdoms as he himself tries not to succumb to the darkness this dark foe brings.
1. Prologue

_Kiku Honda believed he was nothing special but all that changed when a mystical Joker told him he was Queen to the Kingdom of Hearts. Now Kiku must face a dangerous foe who wants revenge against the Four Kingdoms as he himself tries not to succumb to the darkness this dark foe brings._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Life was not always easy in the Four Kingdoms; there was a time where death and destruction ravaged all throughout the kingdom. People hated and killed their neighbors; they attacked one another for even the smallest piece of bread. The smell of blood and death filled the air as children cried for death itself to save them. Theses kingdoms were not united and look as if nothing would unite them soon.<p>

That was until a mystical man appeared; his skin was as pale white as his hair he had eyes that glowed like rubies. He carried a sword in his left hand lazily, f it wasn't for the smile on his face anyone could have easily mistake him for a cruel demon.

People stared at him as he walked through the center of plaza that connected the Four Kingdoms. He walked as if nothing could hurt him out in the cruel world, yet there was a slight limp to his walk.

He walked until he reached the Four Corners; this is where the path of the Four Kingdoms began. He looked up at the sky and gave a great hearty laughter that made the hiding people flinch.

"So this is what the stars created me for huh?" The man looked back down and around towards the destroyed paths; if it was possible his smile grew larger.

"Then with the magic the stars has blessed me with I will save this dump from hell!"

Suddenly the sound of a little girl's laughter was heard but it was too high and too

unbalanced to be a regular little girl. The white haired man looked at the people who currently were puzzled by the way the man acting.

There he saw a little girl not hiding like the others but laughing. She held a small brown bear in her arms as she swayed innocently side to side. But immediately he knew something was not right about her; her eyes were completely black with no white showing.

"Do you really think that you can stop this dark hell?" The little girl high pitched giggles sounded wicked to the man. "The light is nothing compared to what the darkness hides!"

'I'm guessing this is what the stars were talking about' The man thought to himself.

"I have built up all the hate and evil in the hearts of theses people; do you really think I will let a joke as your self destroy it all?" The little girl's voice changed into a deep voice, no not just one voice but many voices as if people were talking all at once.

The man simply gave the girl a smirk "Actually yea I do think that." The man raised up his sword towards the little girl. The little girl grew nervous by the way light seem to reflect off it. "To be honest I do think I'm a joke, I am a rather awesome Joker if I say so myself."

The little girl growled at the man as he stepped closer to her his sword looked as if it grew brighter with each step.

"Who exactly are you?" The little girl said cautiously.

"Wow you must be deaf like I said I'm nothing but a Joker" The man's smirk turned smug at the reaction he got. "And as Joker I want to show your self!"

At that moment the sword in the man's hand brighten as if it was the sun itself. The light emulating off the sword covered the entire village some of the people who were still watching covered their eyes. 'They would soon get used to the light.' The man thought.

The little girl screamed and immediately fell to her knees, tears started to come out from her black eyes as the pain proved to be to much for her. Suddenly as soon she screamed she stopped her eyes turned back to a normal brown color with the whites showing then she fainted.

The light from the man's sword dimmed down until the dark night settled back into the village. The people of the village looked around wondering what exactly just happen. They turned their attention back to the strange man who dropped down his sword and rushed to the little girl's side. He kneed down and checked her pulse, he felt the tiny heart beat and sighed with a slight relief. It had worked without killing her which made him all the more glad.

He picked up the little girl and cradled her in his arms she felt too cold and too light to him. Once he made sure the girl was safe in his arms he tensed up again; this wasn't over just yet. His eyes harden as he looked towards back spirit that was forming in front of him. It had eyes that glowed red just like his but they were different, they held a dark crazed look that could properly kill if they wanted to.

Those eyes looked at the man before looking behind him a sudden smile grew on the being. The man raised his brow confused for a moment as to why the spirit smiled. Then his eyes widen as he remembered how he left his sword on the ground unattended. He turned as quickly as he could being careful not wake and scare the little girl in his arms but the spirited proved to be quicker.

The spirited rushed over to the dimmed sword and plunged it self into it. The sword brighten like it did before the spirit disappeared the moment the light hit it. For a moment the man looked at the now dull looking sword with confusing.

'Did…did he just destroy himself?' The man thoughts were interrupted as the little girl started to shift in his arms.

"M-mommy…" He little girl weakly looked at the man to his surprise she wasn't in the least bit scared of his red eyes. With as much strength she had she wrapped her arms around the man's neck giving him a hug. "You saved me from the monster."

The man still shocked from the little girl's calm reaction slowly held her tighter. "Y-yea I did…the monsters gone now." He turned when he held a voice grow louder "Sally! Oh Sally! You're all right!" A young woman ran up to them with tears in her eyes.

The little stopped hugging the man and looked towards the woman and smile grew on her face and tears formed in her brown eyes. "Mommy!" The little girl reached out towards the woman as she appeared closer. The man lowed the little girl down and watched as she ran off towards her. They embraced closely before the mother quickly checked the little for any injuries.

As the woman looked over her child the man turned back to the sword on the ground. He still questioned why the spirited had just thrown itself onto the sword which ended with its own demise.

Did it acknowledge that it has lost to the man?

Was it idiotic enough to actually go towards the only thing that had to power to destroy it?

Maybe it was planning something else…

The white haired man was broken away from his thoughts when he felt a tug at his hem of his pants. He looked down and saw the little girl looking back at him a smile was spread across her face.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

The man kneed down to the girls level and smiled back at her "My name is Joker"

"Joker?" The little girl giggled this time her laugh was lighter and natural. "That's a silly name!"

The man laughed lightly. "I guess it is" he placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "What kind of name do you think someone as silly as me deserves?"

The little girl put a hand to her chin as she thought, she gave a little gasp as a name came to her head.

"Gilbert!"

"Gilbert?" The man raised an eyebrow, it wasn't a bad name if he had to be honest he actually found a liking to the name.

"Mhm! It means Bright!" The little girl's eyes glowed with excitement as she hoped he to liked the name.

"Annie you can't just go around giving people new names maybe he likes the name he already has." The woman from before walked up from behind the little girl with a embarrassed smile on her face. "I'm sorry Joke-uh…sir she can get really…excited sometimes."

"Hey it's nothing I actually like the name Gilbert." The man stood back up and gave the woman a smile. The little girl squealed with glee.

"O-oh really? Then shall I call you Gilbert too?"

"Of course!"

The man gave a rather loud laugh before composing himself with a cough. He realized now that the people who were hiding from earlier gathered around the three of them. At that moment he remembered what his true purpose for being there. His tensed up a bit remembering what had happened with the spirited but he already spent too much time thinking he had to get to work. Besides he will have time later to think of that; he had to get started.

He looked at all the faces of the people they looked almost like skeletons and their eyes with hollow. Now that he looked closer the little girl and her mother resembled skeletons to.

He straighten his composure and turned away from the two and picked up his sword from the ground. With his mind set on work he didn't notice how it seemed to way heavier. He raised his sword towards the sky letting the sun which was now peeking over from the dark clouds hit it. He didn't even notice that it seemed to shine less to him as long as it was shining it worked.

"People of these Four Kingdoms!" He began his voice boomed loudly it seemed also impossible for someone's voice to be that strong.

"I am the Joker! I was sent by the stars in the heavens to bring peace and love to you, so then we can unite and become joyful amongst each other! I have destroyed the very thing that had kept you separated from one another!" Gilbert paused hesitant.

'Did I really?'

He took a deep breath and pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"The demon that feed off of your hate for one another is gone and now it is your time to grow! To become to people the stars see in all of you! It is time to replace that hate and agony with love and pleasure!"

The crowded had felt something new and strange from Gilbert's words they felt something other then pain something that made them believe the future holds something other than death and despair.

The light from his sword brought a type of warmth to their hearts and soon the crowd began to cheer.

"I will be hard but hope will give us the strength to be reborn into a better world!"

Hope.

The people had hope is what filled their hearts, and with this newly found hope they were determined to bring new life for everyone.

Gilbert smiled widely the crowded didn't look like the walking dead anymore they looked alive and happy. "I will do my part good people but the rest is up to you I wish you all the luck."

With that Gilbert plunged his sword to where he stood on the Four Corners. Light shined into the earth and suddenly flowers began to bloom as grass rose up from the ground. The clouds in the sky instantly disappeared and sun shined down on all the people.

Everyone were enchanted by the light that shined that no one not even Gilbert himself saw a black spirit slither quickly down his sword and into the earth.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not hungry Mr. Gilbert Joker sir?'<p>

Gilbert smiled and shook his head at small group of children around him. He held his sword in his left hand and gave a small wave with the other.

"I'm sure besides I think you kids need it more than me." Gilbert ruffled a boys head causing the boy to giggle.

Gilbert laughed as the kids said a quick thank you and run off towards the celebrations. The people had decided to have some fun before they work to celebrate the future. Gilbert had gotten praises ever since he helped bring new life to the earth; to be honest he actually enjoyed it all.

He had finally been able to sneak away to a small hill just outside of the village. He let out a small sigh as he sat on the fresh grass a smile made it's way on his face as he looked up to see the twinkling stars.

"I think I did a pretty good job everyone is celebrating." He laid down on the grass and yawned. "People are sharing their food and being kind to one another again."

"If they keep this up the Four Kingdoms will be glories." He closed his eyes and let the sound of the soft wind rock him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Why is it so dark? <em>

_Where am I? _

_What's going on?_

_**You fool**_

_What the…?_

_**You think you could stop me so easily!? **_

_Wait a minute…did…didn't I destroy you? _

_**You are a fool to think that. You can not destroy something that lies in every one of you pathetic humans. **_

…

_**I was created by humans to destroy humans. **_

_**I am the thing that drives people to kill and act like savages. **_

_**One does not simply swing their sword around and 'kill' me. **_

_**You may have beaten me this time but soon your light will start to flicker until it is no more. Then I shall come. **_

…_What exactly are you…_

_**It seems like the stars haven't told you everything you don't even know what I am. **_

_**I am envy that resides every human. **_

_**I am the hate that motivates humans to kill. **_

_**I am the nightmares of children when they lay their heads down at night. **_

_**But you Joker can call me Dread. **_

Gilbert woke up with a jolt; he looked around wildly at first wondering where he was. Suddenly the memories the pervious day's events rushed into him. He calmed himself and looked up at the sky.

It was still night time the stars didn't twinkle as much as they pervious did but they still shined like diamonds.

Suddenly Gilbert's chest quickly filled with…dread.

_Oh no…_

He covered his face with his hands as he remembered his dream, it seemed so real…

It was real…it had to be, it explained where the sprite…where Dread went.

Gilbert groan loudly

"What the fuck do I do know!"

The only thing he could do was wait, so that's Gilbert decided to do…

Wait…

* * *

><p>"Teacher that story didn't make any since! Like how could none of the people notice and demon go into the ground! It just doesn't make since!"<p>

The young lady teacher smiled. "Like I said it's just an old folk tale made up to scare little kids. Now you're not telling me you believe theses stories that would may you're little!"

"Hey I'm not little my papa said I old enough to help him in the garden!"

There was a cheer of agreements as the one small wooden elementary school was filled with children yelling that none of them were little.

"I was just teasing children now I think that was enough stories and time for some art."

A little black hair boy slowly raised his hand from the back.

"Hm? Do you have question Kiku?"

The silently little boy nodded as he waited for permission to speak.

"Go ahead then"

"Where is the real Joker then if the story isn't real?"

All eyes made their way to the little boy. The little boy suddenly became shy as he saw everyone staring at him he was not used to so much attention but he just had to ask the question.

"Kiku…No one really know where the Joker is. The only time he ever shows up is to announce who the stars have chosen as our kings and queens of the Four Kingdoms. Other than that no one knows where he goes."

Kiku tilted his head a bit confused by her answer.

"Does that answer your question."

"I guess…I-I mean yes…" The little boy bowed his head at the teacher and looked down to his desk as the whispering of the other children began.

"Gosh how could he be so stupid, that's the first thing we learned in school."

" He's stupid because he came from the _outside_, remember?"

"Oh yeah, he isn't from any of the kingdoms that must be why he looks and speak weird."

"Don't forget the way he acts weird! He reminds me of my grandpapa!"

Kiku just ignored the whispers of the children and focus on drawing a little rabbit on his paper. He knew he couldn't defend himself here; he looked and acted much different than the other kids. He was calm and very quiet; he didn't like to speak unless he had a serious question or if someone would speak to him first. However the other kids found him too different to talk to so they didn't.

It was true he was from The Outside his entire family had been from there; it wasn't until recently his father had found work in the Heart Kingdom that his mother, father, and him finally moved from their small shack of a home.

He couldn't denial that he was different, he knew he was different and if he had to be honest he didn't like it one bit. There were times where Kiku wished he talked like the other kids. There were times where he wished he was much more outgoing. There were times he wished he wasn't Kiku Honda.

How he wished he had a different life…

Oh how different his life would get very soon…


	2. Chapter 1

Kingdom of Hearts

14 years later

* * *

><p>"Pochi! W-wait for m-me!"<p>

Kiku rushed after the dog that bolted through the worn down looking village market. He carried a small brown basket in his left hand and an apple in the right. He wore a plain white shirt with brown pants that had a few tears in them. His black hair clung to his face as sweat formed on his forehead, he looked dis-heaved as he tried to not to drop the food that was inside.

"Woof!" The dog seemed to completely ignore Kiku and scampered around the corner of a small fruit stand.

"Oi! You have to pay for that you twerp!" A loud irritated voice called out at Kiku, he silently cursed as he lost sight of his dog and reluctantly stopped from turning the corner to face the giant approaching man.

Kiku stared at the irritated man slightly puzzled that the man was making a beeline towards him. It wasn't until he remembered that he a small red apple in his hand that his eyes widen, before he even got the chance to open his mouth to apologize to the man Kiku felt a strong hand grasp the collar of his shirt and lift him up off the ground.

"You thought you could get away you lousy brat!" The man's angry face was only a few inches from Kiku's sweaty one.

"S-sir p-please I think there has been a misunderstanding." Kiku tried to get his feet back on the ground but the man had a firm grasp on his shirt. "Please put me down sir and I'll explain everything to you."

"Do you think I'm a idiot?!" The man's grip on the shirt only tighten. "I could obviously tell that you're from the Outside!"

Kiku stopped struggling against the man's grip and he looked down as he avoided the man's face. He looked at the dirt below him and saw that Pochi had came back to Kiku and looked a bit guilty for getting him in trouble.

"You Outsiders are nothing but thieves and scoundrels." The man roughly threw Kiku onto the ground Kiku groaned as he felt a pain shoot up his right foot as he landed. "You're nothing but dirt." The man kicked some dirt into Kiku's face before walking away disgusted by the young man.

Kiku sighed as the man walked away from him, he knew he should be used to the way some of the people treated him but there were days where their words really did hurt. He was glad that the man at least didn't beat the words into him like others would. Of course, being from the Outside people like Kiku were expected to be treated like garbage but sometimes Kiku questioned if that how it was really meant to be. He didn't really see anything different from him and people born and raised from the Four Kingdoms well, with the exception being how his skin was paler...and how his eyes were a bit thinner...how he spoke was actually quiet different...and the way he acted to...

'Get a hold of yourself man' Kiku slapped the side of his face not letting those kinds of thoughts get to him. He took a deep breath and looked around for Pochi he saw the small dog with the apple in her mouth next to him. She placed the apple on his lap and gave a small whine to him as if she knew she was in trouble. Kiku only sighed not standing how her small adorable puppy face looked sad, he took the apple and wiped it of it's dirt and held it out for Pochi. "It's not your fault

Pochi I shouldn't have just taken the apple so recklessly like that."

The small pup still looked a little guilty but it couldn't resist the sweet taste of the red apple, Pochi gave a small bark and took the apple into her mouth and started to eat it as her owner watched on with a small smile. Once she looked happy enough Kiku started to wipe the dirt off of his shirt and grabbed the basket that had fallen with the apple. He checked inside to make sure the food had not gotten too damaged there were some bruises on the pears he had gotten but other than that all of it seem to be fine. Kiku started to get on his feet when he felt a sharp pain on his ankle, he gasp and fell right back down to the ground getting more dirt on himself.

This was just not his day.

"Ah...how I am going to get back home the rice fields need tending..." Kiku sighed and put a hand on his ankle and rubbed it gently he winced a bit when he rubbed it a bit too hard. Pochi who had stopped eating her apple to look worriedly at Kiku went over to his side and licked his hand trying to give him some type of comfort. The people around Kiku ignored him, Kiku could understand why though, they thought he was a crook. A young man who took an apple to just end up giving it to his dog. Asking for help here wasn't an option, there was only one way to get home now.

Kiku grabbed the basket again and started to slowly get up, he felt the pain surged in his ankle as he placed his right leg on the ground . He placed most of his weight on his other leg, he started to feel the uncomfortable sense of stares as the people in the market watched him with amused eyes. He started to doubt himself as he looked straight again to the direction of his home; it was a pretty great distance from where he lived.

No, he was Kiku Honda! He wouldn't let some pesky ankle stand in his way! That's what he told himself as he gripped his basket tighter and placed a determined look on his face. He will make it home and make himself some warm tea because god damn it he deserved it today!

Kiku started to move forward he walked with a limp as his ankle started to throb with pain, he knew it was going to get badly swollen later. He staggered down the market with Pochi following closely behind him. He tried to walk as normally as possible but that only caused him more pain, Kiku bit his lip not wanting to make any pained sounds. He could still feel the eyes of the people glued on him, he peeked over at them as he walked and saw some of them pointing and whispering; did he really look that ridiculous?

He tried to ignore them but it felt as the whispering had gotten louder, he felt his ankle start to swell up as he tried to move faster. He didn't like how they all seem to stare at him as if he was a animal trying to get out from it's cage. He started to feel a bit tired but he wasn't even out of the market yet, his ankle felt like it was ablaze. Pochi barked worriedly as she saw Kiku stumble a bit, yet he only hushed her and he regained his posture and moved forward.

His legs seemed like they were moving on their own as he looked straight ahead, all his concentration on getting home.

Left foot, right foot, ow...

Left foot, right foot, ngh...left foot..

Left, right, left, right, left, rig-Augh!

Kiku stopped and bit his lip as he felt another sharp pain.

'You could do it Kiku you're not weak!' Kiku ignored the pain and gripped the basket in his hand tighter until his knuckles turned white. He was so concentrated with the road ahead that he didn't realized a group of teenagers sneaking up from behind him. They snickered quietly as Kiku seem to not noticed them, one of the teens had grabbed onto Pochi and held her mouth covered with his hand preventing her from warning the unsuspecting Kiku. With a smug smirk another of the teens who looked much older than the rest pushed Kiku sending the black haired man sprawling to the ground with a startled yelp.

Suddenly as if a bomb had gone off a roar of laughter burst from the market goers as they had seen the whole thing. The teens snorted as they saw Kiku groan in pain from landing so hard on his stomach and roll over onto his back. The teen holding Pochi gave out a yelp as she bit into his hand, which caused him to let go of her and back away as she growled at the arrogant teens. They began to walk away as Pochi threaten to bite at their feet, yet the one who had pushed Kiku still held a satisfied smirk on his face as Kiku just laid there looking defeated.

"Looks like the scum gave up." The boy said loudly as he began to turn away from Kiku.

"Typical Outsider."

And what did Kiku do?

Kiku only laid there, he hadn't expected anyone to push him so hard that he had the wind knocked right out from him. He let out a groan when he rolled onto his back, he knew he shouldn't have groan but with the pain of his ankle only increasing he didn't really have a choice. He closed his eyes as he kept any other sounds from escaping him. He could hear the laughing of the people as clear as day, oh how he wished at least one person could show him some mercy and help him up. Kiku opened his eyes again and saw the boy who pushed him turning away from me and saying the same thing Kiku had heard for almost his entire life.

'Scum'

'Outsider'

He must have looked even more pathetic as he felt tears build up in the corner of his eyes, Kiku felt ashamed he didn't usually cry in front of people. Heck, he didn't really cry so much to begin with so...why was this making him cry?

He raised a hand to his face and wiped off the tears that threaten to spill, he wanted to get up again but his ankle hurt badly and it seemed like no one was going to help him now. Pochi whined and went over to his face and gave it a small lick of reassurance. Kiku sighed and gave an apologetic smile to the dog. "Gomen Pochi dinner is going to have to wait for a while."

Pochi was going to let out another whine when a shadow appeared above Kiku, Pochi growled at the figure standing above them. Kiku felt himself go tense, did someone else come to beat him while he's down?

Kiku slowly looked from Pochi to the figure above him, his eyes widen a little as he took in the man's appearance. His hair was white but it seemed to shine in the sun, he wore a smile on his face as he looked down at Kiku. But it wasn't the hair or the usually happy smile on his face that caught Kiku by surprise.

It was his eyes.

His bright red eyes, red eyes that held a playful fire in them. Kiku couldn't tell if the man was an angel or a demon because of those eyes.

Then a thought dawned on him; only one person in the entire Kingdom ever had those red eyes and that was...

"The Joker..." Kiku whispered as the people in the market were stunned into silence, it seemed like the man appeared from nowhere. Only the sound of Pochi's growling was heard as everyone stared at the Joker. Then as if on command everyone dropped to their knees and bowed, everyone except Kiku who of course was still on his back. Kiku looked at the bowing people and tried to move onto his knees but he felt a pain in his stomach when he tried to turn.

"The Joker sounds so silly call me Gilbert!" The red eyed man said proudly

Gilbert saw everyone start to bow and his smile dropped a little but he still kept it on his face, he looked down at Kiku and saw him trying to bow. Almost immediately Gilbert went down to stop Kiku from moving any further.

"Hey, come on don't be stupid you're hurt." Gilbert said as he placed a hand on Kiku, Kiku felt like backing away from the touch but he also felt like that would have been very rude since of course it was the famous Joker. "G-gomen...I-I mean...sorry." He corrected himself from speaking in his native tongue as he told himself that this very man either can help him or kill him. He kept staring at Gilbert's red eyes amazed, he only heard stories about this man but he didn't actually believe he would see the white haired man.

Gilbert gave Kiku a smile trying to reassure that he wasn't going to hurt him. He stood back and held out a hand for Kiku. "It's okay here let me help you up." Gilbert held out his hand to Kiku and gave him a friendly smile.

Kiku didn't know if either the man really wanted to help or if he was playing some cruel joke with him. He really hope it wasn't the latter he didn't want his bad day to get any worst. He looked at the outreached hand and hesitantly took it, he slowly was able to get up until he felt a sharp pain on his ankle again he gave a small yelp as he almost fell down again lucky Gilbert hand a strong gasp on his hand.

"Oh shit you must have really hurt yourself." Gilbert frowned. He eased Kiku back to the ground where he sat looking rather guiltily

Gilbert went back down to Kiku and looked at his ankle, he gently placed his fingers on the swollen ankle, Kiku winced slightly and blushed a little this man was helping someone like him. An Outsider.

"I-It's nothing really, I was getting home just fine" Kiku tried to convince the man he was fine but from the look on Gilbert's face said that he didn't believe it.

"You were trying to get home on your own?" Gilbert questioned. "Why didn't you have someone help you instead."

At that Kiku looked down at the ground shamefully before saying in a small voice. "Because...I don't deserve help." Kiku eyes widen surprised that he just said that. He looked up to Gilbert trying to calm down. "I-I m-mean that I don't need help." Kiku tried to keep the stutter out of his voice. "I could get home just fine."

"Really?" Gilbert looked at Kiku amused that he would insist that he was okay.

"Y-yes" Kiku shook his head he tried to prove that he was really okay by moving away from Gilbert and slowly standing himself up. He winced and bit back a groan as he tried to put his weight on his ankle. It looked like he was standing just fine but the feeling of fire on his ankle grew as the seconds ticked by.

Gilbert eyes widen a bit as he watched the young man stand up on his own; the pain on his face was undeniably there but so was the determination and strength in his chocolate brown eyes. Gilbert was nothing but impressed as he saw Kiku place his weight on the swollen ankle and take the pain. He stood up from the ground and smiled down at Kiku. "You may say you're fine but I still want to help you."

A murmur went through the crowd as they watched the events before them, they were confused as to why the legendary Joker wanted to help out a worthless Outsider. A look of confusing passed Kiku's face as the man smiled at him; was the Joker playing a cruel prank on him? No, from the stories he had been told when he was little the Joker wasn't that kind of a man. Kiku's eyes widen a bit when he remembered something really important. The Joker was here, the legendary Joker who's as old as the Four Kingdoms. The Joker who was blessed with powers since birth to bring peace to kingdoms. Why was he here...unless...

"Get on my back and I'll carry you home." Kiku's thoughts were interrupted as Gilbert moved so his back was to Kiku so he could climb on. Kiku hesitated but how was he going to say no to the man who practically saved the Four Kingdoms from oblivion. But still, Kiku didn't really find it appropriate to have this man carry an Outsider all the way home.

When Gilbert noticed how Kiku didn't climb on his back he looked over his shoulder and gave Kiku a grin. "Don't be scared! I won't drop you I'm too awesome to let that happen."

"It's not that..." Kiku trailed off he didn't want to point out the obvious that Gilbert was The Joker.

"Oh? You don't want to be carried on my back?" Gilbert turned back around to face Kiku with a small pout on his face. If Kiku had to say he looked more like a child than a brave knight. Suddenly as quickly as the pout was there it was replaced with a wide grin. "Ooooh I get it! You want to be carried like a lady!"

What

Before Kiku had the chance to say anything Gilbert picked him up bridal style. Kiku gasped and let out a small yelp as his feet left the ground, he automatically wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck to keep himself from falling. He felt the burning looks of the crowd around them as they watched Gilbert treat him as if he was some fragile woman. He wasn't used to having people stare at him nor was he used to being so close to someone like this. He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Isn't this much better!" Gilbert gave a hearty laugh and shifted Kiku in his arms so he could see his face. Kiku tried to cover his face but he didn't want to unwrap his arms from Gilbert's neck and risk the chance of falling. When he felt himself shift he slowly looked up at Gilbert he needed to calm down he told himself, his face felt too hot.

Gilbert looked down at Kiku in his arms and then his smile was gone in an instant, his eyes harden and it looked like he suddenly gone into deep thought. From Kiku's point of view thought it looked like he was giving him a glare. This frighten Kiku a bit and he suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable in the man's arms, he began to struggle as Pochi began to growl for Gilbert to put down her owner.

Gilbert only continued staring deep into Kiku's wide eyes, Kiku stopped struggling for a moment to stare back at Gilbert's red eyes. They looked ablaze as if a fire was actually taking place in his eyes. Gilbert's eyes slowly softened and he blinked a couple of times before turning his eyes away from Kiku and to Pochi.

"I ain't gonna hurt him I'm just gonna take him home now, right Kiku?" Gilbert looked back at Kiku again eyes close as he smiled again. This left Kiku confused as to the sudden change in attitude. He looked down at Pochi and then to the road ahead then back at Gilbert before finally sighing and nodding. "Yes"

"Ahh yes!" Gilbert started to walk out of the market and onto the road to Kiku's house. Kiku looked over Gilbert's shoulder to see the market goers stare at them as they made their way out of the village. A thought occurred to Kiku as he shifted in the man's arms.

'How did he know my name...'

* * *

><p>"Do you like the sunset?"<p>

Kiku looked away from fields that were near his home and raised his eyebrow at Gilbert who had gotten quiet right after they left the village. If Kiku had to be honest he was quite glad that the man didn't make conversation, he just wanted to relax and think about something other than his swollen ankle. So he was rather confused to as why the man would ask such a random question. Kiku looked towards the sun that was beginning to hide behind the horizon, it had just occurred to him that the day was almost coming to an end. He watched as the clouds glowed with a now red orange sky this reminded him when he was little back when he lived in the outskirts of the Four Kingdoms he never saw the sun so often since it was covered with smoke from bombings and explosions.

"Yes I do." Kiku said still watching the sun shine against the horizon. "It reminds me of the day when I left the Outside and came into Hearts."

"Here I thought I was the only one who liked sunsets!" Gilbert looked away from the sun and to Kiku. "Hey! You want to know something really funny!"

'What a strange man.' Kiku thought, one moment Gilbert was looking calmly at the sunset now he looked like a little kid wanting to tell a joke.

"Um...What?"

"I didn't realize you were from the Outside until you told me just now!" Gilbert showed off that big grin of his again.

Now that really surprised Kiku, either this man blind or just really stupid but usually...actually every time Kiku met someone new the first thing they would notice is how he looked, right off the bat everyone could tell this man wasn't a kingdom born citizen. He was too pale and too small, his eyes were a dark chocolate brown that only shined when the light them. When he was younger others kids would make fun of him because they would say at times his eyes would look dead and soulless, kids can be cruel sometimes. Kiku Honda had always been the odd one out in this village, even though there were other Outsiders living around here to but they didn't usually go out to the market or really show their faces in public for a good reason.

So they wouldn't end up looking like how Kiku did earlier, beaten and pathetic.

"Can you believe that I didn't notice you were an Outsider!? That's so weird someone as awesome as me don't usually miss something like that."

Kiku truly couldn't tell if this man was serious or mocking him, whatever it was he was starting to lose his patients and he wasn't the kind of person to get angry easily.

"Sir I would very much appreciate it if you refrain from calling me an Outsider." Kiku said bluntly, he wasn't going to let another person refer to him and his people like that.

"But didn't you just say you came from the Outside?" Gilbert tilted his head to the side and watched Kiku with a curious expression.

"Yes I did." Kiku crossed his arms.

"So that makes you an Outsider."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Gilbert started to get frustrated and a bit confused at this point.

"Ugh, okay if coming from the Outside doesn't make you an Outsider then what are you?" Gilbert questioned.

"A person."

It was Gilbert's turn to be surprised at Kiku, he didn't expect that kind of answer to be honest. He suddenly felt ashamed of referring as Kiku as an Outsider, he opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say. From watching the reaction Kiku had gotten from Gilbert Kiku knew that the answer actually threw Gilbert off for a moment. Tired of waiting for a response Kiku continued to speak.

"I am a person, I may have not been born in the kingdoms but that does not make me any less than a person."

Kiku looked away from Gilbert and saw that they were approaching his home. He relaxed a bit glad that finally he was going to be rid of this man who was supposed to be the legendary mystical Joker. Kiku couldn't help though to feel disappointed, this man didn't seem to be the same one in the stories Kiku had been told in school. He glanced back at Gilbert who now lost his grin and was looking straight ahead, he looked to be deep in thought.

"My home is that one right there." Kiku said. "You can put me down now and take your leave."

Gilbert nodded and walked towards the small home that had flowers blooming in the front. Once he was at the front entrance he slowly placed Kiku back down on his feet. Kiku held his breath as he was being put back down on his feet he braced himself knowing that his ankle was still injured. He then felt eyes on him and saw that Gilbert hadn't left immediately, Kiku wanted him to go but straight out telling him to leave was too rude for him.

"Well, thank you for carrying me home." He said as he opened the door to his home and limped inside, but before he got to close the door Gilbert held the door.

"Hold on a second." He said his eyes looked apologetic, but Kiku was already starting to lose his patients with this man. He just wanted to wrap his ankle and make himself some warm tea and sleep the day away. Was that too much to ask?

"I already said thank you now please leave." Kiku said bluntly

"But I just want to talk." Gilbert said.

"Well I don't, I think you talked enough." Kiku glared at the man before forcely slamming the door in Gilbert's face.

Silence.

'Did I just do that to the Joker.' Kiku thought after a second.

...

Kiku looked blankly at the door before suddenly letting out a horrified gasp. He just slammed the door on_ the Joker_.The Joker who held so much power in just the tip of his finger. The Joker who saved the Four Kingdoms. The Joker who had the power to kill him if he wanted to.

And Kiku just slammed the door in his face.

Kiku quickly opened the door again and saw a defeated looking Gilbert there looking like he was about to leave. Gilbert eyes widen a bit seeing that Kiku for a brief moment looked afraid, then suddenly Kiku dropped down to his knees and bowed to Gilbert.

"Forgive me Joker for acting so r-rudely to you early!." Kiku said he kept his eyes to the ground not wanting to see if he had angered Gilbert. "You bring me home and treat me with kindness that I do not deserve and I repay you by telling you to leave and slamming the door in your face. I am sorry!"

Kiku went off and continued to apologize while Gilbert stood there looking down at Kiku, he notice how he looked like he was shaking a bit and how he kept his eyes to the ground. Gilbert frowned and sighed as he kneeled down next to Kiku who continued to ramble apologies. He placed a hand gently on Kiku's head, he felt Kiku tensed and he quickly stopped talking.

Kiku bit his lip and closed his eyes, when he felt Gilbert's hand on his head something deep inside of him told him that the apologies were not enough. His breathing hitched and he felt like panicking when Gilbert didn't move. Was he going to give him a quick death? Or was he going to make it as slow as possible. How was he going to kill him? Was he going to use some of his magic or was he going to squeeze his head until it was crushed between his fingers. Just the thought of having his head collapse within itself made his blood run cold.

"Oh god." Kiku whispered his shaking grew with every thought.

"Please if you're going to kill me just do it already."

Gilbert eyes soften when he heard Kiku say that then a sad look passed through his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, okay?" Kiku raised his head a surprise look made its way onto his face. "I want to say...I'm sorry."

Kiku was speechless, he looked Gilbert in the eyes and saw that he was being completely serious, no sign that it was a prank whatsoever. He was still a bit afraid but now he felt himself relax a bit knowing that Gilbert wasn't going to kill him. After wiping away the remaining tears Kiku slowly started to raise himself up off the ground and managed to stand up straight by himself. Gilbert got up to and offered a hand to Kiku but he only shook his head no.

"You already done so much for me." Kiku said. "I think I can managed from here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to come back here and see that you're on the floor like an old man." Gilbert replied.

Kiku managed to go in his house again and support himself on the door frame. "I'm sure that won't happen." he said with a small smile.

Gilbert gave a small laugh until he noticed that the sky was beginning to darken as the sun slowly disappeared from the horizon. A few stars were already beginning to twinkle in sky.

"It's late I think I should get going now." Gilbert said.

"Are you sure?" Kiku said. "You don't want to stay for some tea or to rest a bit."

"No I think I've bothered you enough here." He gave Kiku a small bow before he made his way to dirt road. "But don't think this will be the last time I bother you Kiku!"

Kiku eyes widen as he remember something from earlier. "W-wait !" He yelled from the door.

Gilbert turned to Kiku and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"How did you know my name? I don't recall you asking for it more or less me telling you." Kiku said.

At that Gilbert smiled at Kiku. "As the Joker I'm suppose to know every citizen's names, besides your eyes tell me everything about you. " Gilbert gave Kiku a wink.

'My eyes?' Kiku thought. He looked at Gilbert still very confused but Gilbert only laughed lightly and waved goodbye before turning back to the road.

"Hey wait there's still one thing I must know!" Kiku said his thoughts breaking away when he saw Gilbert leaving. "You've been gone for centuries and now you're back! Why?"

Gilbert stopped and turned back to Kiku this time his smile looked almost not there and he looked tired and weary. Gilbert looked up at the stars and sighed. "I sense something wrong with the earth, I fear it might be something I failed to destroy a long time ago. Something that has been hidden away for a very long time waiting to seek it's revenge."

"Something?" Kiku said.

"Something you don't have to worry about yet Kiku. Now I must go now but don't worry Kiku next time I see you lets hope you won't be covered in dirt." Gilbert gave a wave but it didn't seem as cheerful as earlier.

Kiku didn't say anything else as he watch Gilbert walk down the dirt road until finally he disappeared into the darkness. Kiku sighed this whole day has just been one confusing mess and he was starting to feel the tiredness from it all. He looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle and shine like diamonds, he remembered that Gilbert kept looking at them.

'Strange" He thought. 'I never knew a man who looked at the stars so much.'

He closed the door of his home and placed his back on the close door before sliding down onto the ground, if he could've he would have fallen asleep then and there but he still needed to wrap his ankle and feed Pochi. Kiku looked around his in tiny living to see if there was any sign of the dog, he spotted her near her bowl passed out. 'Poor girl, looks like she had a rough day to.'

Kiku leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes maybe sleeping there wouldn't be so bad after all, he could just wrap his ankle in the morning. Kiku felt himself slowly drift off to sleep his last thoughts about the man with the red eyes.

* * *

><p>"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,<p>

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky..."

Gilbert looked up at the sky waiting for any kind of sign when nothing happen he sighed and closed his eyes and began to sing his song again.

"When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon

Then you show your little light,

twinkle, twinkle, all the night…"

He stopped and looked up at the sky again.

Nothing, he should have been used to this already, the stars haven't spoken to him since the day he found out that Dread wasn't truly dead. The stars had become angry at Gilbert and refused to help him in any other way. The stars have even refuse to help Gilbert restore some of his magic back, he knew he was getting weaker as each year pass yet the stars did nothing to help him. Gilbert groaned and laid back on the grassy hill where he was currently on. Yet he couldn't get comfortable he felt a disturbing presence in the air, he has been dreading this day for centuries now. He knew that Dread was back, he was back and here Gilbert was slowly losing his magic. He knew if he found Dread or if Dread found him he was surely going to be killed. And these Kingdoms would become a wasteland again, filled with sorrow and death.

"Damn it!" Gilbert sat back up and pounded the ground with his fist. "Is this my punishment for my mistake!" He yelled to the stars above.

"Damn it! Damn it!" He pounded his fist harder into the ground making some dirt fly up from the earth."You bastards! Do you really wanna fucking see this place go to hell!"

"Give me a sign anything! Anything damn it!" Gilbert yelled louder.

Gilbert made himself stop yelling after he started to feel a pain in his hands from pounding so hard. He was still angry but all this yelling wasn't helping him either. He sighed and looked out towards the lights of the small houses nearby, if he squinted he could make out Kiku's house…

Kiku...

There was something interesting about Kiku, Gilbert couldn't really place his finger on it but there was some about Kiku that was...special? Gilbert thought about when he picked up Kiku back in the market and looked into his eyes, deep in those dark chocolate eyes there was a fire waiting to be lit. But there was a sorrow in them, a pain that refused to be seen. There was something else in those dark eyes, something that just screamed royalty.

Wait, what…

Gilbert's eyes widen a bit. "Royalty…" Gilbert whispered.

He let out a gasp and looked up at the stars which seem to shine brighter than before.

"Royalty!" He got to his feet and smile made a way to his face. "Kiku is...holy fuck that means there's more out there and they're...oh shit!"

Gilbert ran a hand through his white hair and let out a laugh. "I thought I couldn't pick them anymore! I thought I was too weak to sense them anymore! Unless…" Gilbert looked up at the stars. "You guys really don't want this place to go to hell, huh?"

The stars twinkled again but this time it looked as if they were twinkling in unison, Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes as he saw this. The stars they were...sending him a message!

Gilbert closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking up at the sky he listen as the quietness of the night.

_He...has a kind heart._

He, were talking about Kiku Gilbert knew this for sure he continued to listen.

_He can save you all…._

_Yet he can not do this alone…_

_He is filled with a sadness and anger that is waiting to be unleashed…_

Gilbert thought back to when he looked into Kiku's eyes and saw how pained they looked to him.

_Find the others that will help him…_

Gilbert nodded obediently, with that the stars said nothing more and they only twinkled like normally. Gilbert looked over to the direction of Kiku's home he smiled as he felt determined.

"Looks like the Four Kingdoms will have some new royalty." Gilbert made his way down the small hill. "One down eleven more to go."

"God it feels great to be back"

And thus Gilbert began his search for the new royalty of the Four Kingdoms; not noticing how dark red eyes glared at him then disappear into night.

* * *

><p><em>A.N<em>

_Hello! Sorry I didn't introduce myself in the first chapter but I'm still new to this and I hope I could get the hang of this website! It's a little confusing but I think I got the hang of it! So I'm CiaoPartigiano and this is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys like it and I would love some feedback and maybe some advice to! Oh! I apologies if this chapter is a little confusing i feel like it's a little confusing especially in that last half but don't worry everything will be explained later! What else...what else...oh yeah I hope everyone is in character if not tell me please! If my grammar seems a bit weird i'm still working on that. Sorry in advance! I'm still trying to work out a update schedule but for right now I'll update once a month but I don't really want you guys to wait cause I know the feeling. I think that's it for now well until next time! _

_~C.P _


End file.
